Happily Ever After (And The Continuation)
by WallflowerWriter99
Summary: A series of oneshots about the new Warbucks family and their adventures. Mostly fluff, but there might be some romantic scenes between Oliver and Grace. This is my first fanfiction, so please read and review! Constructive criticism appreciated, but flames are not.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I've been a member of this website for a few months now, but haven't quite gotten the courage to upload anything. Well, I finally found the courage to upload something, so I hope you guys like it. I've been working on this fic for a few weeks now, so I decided to post the first chapter and see what you guys think. If you like it, I might add the other chapters I have written. Please R/R!

* * *

Chapter 1: Swimming

Grace Farrell stood outside the door to Annie's bedroom, her hand hovering slightly over the knob as she debated whether to open the door or not. She knew that the little girl had been asleep for a good hour and a half now, but she couldn't help but want to check in on the girl before she headed off to her room. It had become her nightly routine; she would tuck the girls in for bed before going downstairs and finishing up work with Oliver. Once finished, she would check in on the girls and make her way to her room to get ready for bed. Annie was a light sleeper, though, and almost always awoke when Grace entered, kissing her forehead ever so gently and pulling the covers up around her if they had shrugged off. Grace decided against entering tonight and turned around to see a very sleepy six-year-old at her feet, clad in a pink nightgown and clutching a stuffed bear named Pinkie.

"Molly, what are you doing out of bed, honey?" Grace asked, kneeling down beside the little girl.

"I had a bad dream, Mama." Molly said as she wrapped her arms around Grace's neck.

Grace smiled at Molly's use of the word 'Mama'. Soon after Annie had come into her and Oliver's life, Oliver and Grace got engaged. Annie had her friends visiting from the orphanage one day and Grace had started to talk to Molly, getting to know the little girl a little bit. After hearing about the hardships she had endured, Grace couldn't bear to send her back. She talked to Oliver about wanting to have her apart of the family, and together, the two decided to adopt her. She'd been living with the family for two weeks now and had become quite comfortable in the mansion, calling Grace 'Mama' and Oliver 'Daddy'.

"What happened in it, darling?" Grace asked as she walked into her suite and sat down with Molly on the bed. Molly played with the heart necklace, a present from Oliver, around Grace's neck.

"Some bad men came and tooked you away, Mama. I couldn't find you anywhere." Molly said quietly, looking as if she were on the brink of tears.

"Shh, darling, I'm right here. Nobody is ever going to take me away from you. I promise you that." Grace whispered and kissed Molly's forehead.

Molly nodded and leaned her head against her mother's shoulder, looking as if she was about to fall asleep once again.

"Do you want to sleep here with me?" Grace asked.

"Okay, Mama." Molly agreed, yawning.

"Goodnight, darling. I love you. Sleep well." Grace said as she tucked Molly into the bed. Grace kissed her forehead and began humming a melody as the little girl fell asleep. There was a soft knock at the door and Grace got up slowly and went to open it.

"I was just coming to say goodnight," Oliver said as he looked over Grace's shoulder at their youngest daughter sound asleep in the bed.

"Oh, yes, well the little one had a bad dream and wanted to sleep with me.'' Grace whispered, chuckling as she kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, dear. I love you. Sleep well,"

"Goodnight, my love. See you in the morning. I love you," Oliver said turning and leaving. Grace closed the door quietly and got changed into her silk nightgown before climbing into the bed and snuggling with Molly.

Molly woke Grace up around six the next morning. Grace had always been a morning person, but Molly was an even earlier riser than Grace normally was and Grace wasn't as energized as she would like to be when Molly woke her up.

"Mama, wake up!" Molly whispered excitedly and Grace opened her eyes to see Molly smiling widely at her. Grace sighed as she glanced at her alarm clock.

"Sweetie, it's very early still. I'm still tired and I would like to go back to sleep for another few hours. Maybe you should go off and play for a few hours."

"But, Mama, I want you to play with me!" Molly said, her whispering beginning to grow louder now. Grace brought a finger to her lips.

"Shh, darling, we don't want to wake the house, do we?"

Molly shook her head and tried pulling Grace out of the bed with all of her strength. Grace pulled Molly back onto the bed, kissing her cheeks as the little girl giggled.

"Why don't you try and go back to sleep? You can play later. Your toys aren't going anywhere." Grace reasoned and Molly nodded.

"Okay, Mama." Molly replied, settling herself under the covers and snuggling into her mother's side. Grace kissed her forehead and watched the little girl fall asleep once more.

The two awoke again at eight with a loud knocking at the door to the suite and Annie entering the room crowing,

"Good morning!"

Grace sat up and yawned, smiling at the redhead. "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Good morning, Mom. What are we doing today?"

"I'm not sure. Let's go see if your father is awake." Grace replied, swinging her legs over on the side of the bed and slipping her feet into her slippers. Molly came over to her side and took her hand, leading her out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen. Oliver was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper and sipping coffee.

"Daddy!" Molly cried, running over to her father and hopping up onto his lap.

"Good morning, princess. How did you sleep?"

"Okay, I guess. What are we doing today?"

"Well, Mama and I have some work to finish up so you and Annie can play while we do that and then we can do whatever you two want."

"Okay, Daddy!"

The family ate their breakfast of pancakes and eggs, chatting about the previous night's activity of seeing the ballet. After they had all eaten, Grace and Oliver went upstairs into Oliver's study to work.

"Grace, there's something I wanted to speak to you about." Oliver said as he shuffled through some papers.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was thinking about how we have the girls now and how you and I are both working during the day. You know how busy work can get for me and it isn't exactly ideal for the girls to have both a mother and a father that are busy seven days a week, don't you think?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I was thinking that I could find a new secretary and have you be a stay at home mother, Grace. It really isn't necessary for you to work for me anymore. It's not exactly like we are hurting for money."

"Oliver, I've worked for you for seven years and I love my job. The girls have each other and the staff adores them. There's no reason for me to not work for you anymore. If they need us, we can find the time for them."

"It's not proper, Grace. Little girls should have their mothers at their beck and call. I know you love this job and frankly, you're the best secretary I've had, but we need to think of the girls."

"Who said we aren't? I love those little girls more than anything else in the world, but I also love you and this job and it makes me happy. We can make this work, Oliver. Give it a month. If you still don't think this is going to work for us then, I'll let you find a new secretary."

"Fine," Oliver reluctantly agreed, sighing. Grace got up from her desk and came over to him, giving him a light peck on the cheek.

"I love you, Oliver Warbucks. You know that, don't you?"

"I love you, too, Grace Farrell and I can't wait until we share the same last name. The wedding needs to be moved closer."

"I agree, but we already have everything booked. We can hold out a little longer."

Oliver nodded, sighing. "I suppose. Let's go see what the girls are up to, my darling."

Oliver stood up and he and Grace went outside to the garden where they found Annie and Molly helping the gardener, Alex, plant some flowers.

"I bet Alex really enjoys the help." Grace said, kneeling down and giving the girls each a kiss on the head.

"Mama! Are you and Daddy done with work?" Molly asked.

"We are, darling. What do you say that we go and get lunch?" Oliver asked bending down. He picked Molly up, tickling her and Molly giggled.

"Okay, Daddy." Annie said and the family headed inside and into the kitchen, where turkey sandwiches and a small Caesar salad awaited on the table for them. They all sat down and began eating lunch. Once finished, Mrs. Pugh came in and cleared their plates. The family sat with Grace as she finished her tea and talked about the upcoming wedding.

"Can we go swimming?" Annie asked once Grace had finished her tea.

"Sure, sweetie, that sounds like a good idea." Grace said. The four of went upstairs and changed into their swimsuits before going to the indoor pool. The girls were just learning to swim and were picking it up fairly quickly.

"Mom, Daddy, look at this!" Annie said, swimming a few strokes over in the deep end.

"You're doing great, darling." Grace called out as Molly clung to her even though they were in the shallow end of the large Olympic pool.

"Do you want to swim a little bit?" Grace asked, turning her head to look at the little girl. Molly shook her head.

"No, Mama, I want to stay with you."

Grace sighed, not quite understanding why Molly wasn't as adventurous as her older sister. It was the first time Grace was seeing the little girl this way. Any other situation, Molly would be out there trying it.

"What if I stay right here with you?" Grace asked. Molly shook her head again and clung tighter to Grace.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter? Are you scared?"

Molly nodded quickly.

"What are you scared of, darling? Daddy and I are right here. We won't let anything bad happen."

Molly took a deep breath. "With my other mommy and daddy, I was in a pool and I slipped and I couldn't breathe and it was really scary." She said on the verge of tears.

Grace held Molly tighter as the little girl hid her face in her mother's shoulder. "Oh, my sweet little girl. No wonder you're so scared. That was a complete accident, sweetheart and I promise that I won't ever, ever let it happen again. Daddy and I are here and so is Annie."

Molly peeked her head out from its previous position on Grace's shoulder. "Really? You promise?"

Grace smiled and nodded. "I promise. Here, sweetie, why don't you go and sit on the steps while I go and talk to Daddy and Annie?"

Molly nodded, smiling as Grace walked her over to the pool steps and sat her down. Grace swam over to Oliver and Annie, where the bald man was showing his daughter the back stroke.

"Why isn't Molly with you?" Annie asked when she noticed her mother treading water near her.

"Sweetheart, Molly isn't quite fond of pools. When she was younger with her other parents she had a bad experience involving swimming. She's just really reluctant, but with our help, I think she's going to be a little fish in the pool."

Oliver nodded and kissed Grace on the lips quickly before swimming over to Molly and settling her on his back. He swam over to his wife and elder daughter and then positioned her on his hip.

"Do you want to swim over to Mama, to get comfortable in the pool again?"

Molly nodded excitedly and Grace swam a little ways away from them and held her arms out to the little girl. Molly slowly swam over to her mother and Grace caught her in her arms.

"Good job, sweetheart. Are you feeling a little bit better?"

Molly nodded. "Can I swim to Daddy now?"

Grace nodded and let Molly swim back to Oliver who took her in his arms and kissed her cheek before teaching her a few swimming strokes.

By the end of the afternoon, Molly was, as Grace had predicted, a little fish in the pool and by the time they had to get out and dry off for dinner, Molly didn't want to.

"Come on, darling, we need to eat, don't we?" Grace asked, chuckling as she held out Molly's towel. Molly nodded reluctantly and swam over to the steps, climbing out and wrapping herself in her towel. Grace dried the little girl off and kissed the top of her head before Molly went upstairs to get a fresh change of clothes. Grace followed and went into her suite where she showered quickly and changed into a yellow dress. She went off and found Molly in her room, playing with her dolls and squatted down beside her.

"I believe it's dinner time, sweetheart." Grace said and Molly looked up, smiling and nodding. She got up and took Grace's hand and the two joined Annie and Oliver in the dining room. They ate their dinner of chicken, mashed potatoes and peas.

"I had fun today, Mama, Daddy." Molly said, a blob of mashed potatoes on her face. Grace chuckled, leaning over and wiping it off with a napkin.

"I'm glad, darling." Grace said.

The family finished their dinner with more talk about the wedding and other events that were coming up. Afterwards, Grace and Molly went upstairs so Molly could take a bath and they joined Annie and Oliver outside on the terrace afterwards. They all watched the stars until the girls started to get sleepy and Grace took them upstairs to be tucked in.

"Goodnight, Annie. I love you so much. Sleep well. Sweet dreams." Grace said, leaning down and kissing Annie's forehead before pulling the covers up over the small girl.

"I love you, Mom." Annie said, yawning and turning over to go to sleep.

Grace got up from her seat on the bed and went across the hall to Molly's room. The little girl was already laying down and looking half asleep. Grace leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, my sweet, sweet little girl. I love you more than you will ever know. Sweet dreams." Grace said, pulling Molly's covers up as the little girl kissed her cheek.

"Night, Mama. I love you." Molly closed her eyes and Grace sat on the bed for a few minutes to make sure she was sound asleep before going out into the hall. She leaned against Molly's bedroom wall and sighed. Another long day of parenting was over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I have no excuses, I've just been extremely lazy. Thank you to all who favorited, followed, and reviewed. It means a lot to me! Also, I forgot to put a disclaimer last chapter. I do not own any _Annie _characters. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and if you do, please consider reviewing!**

* * *

Bad Predicament

Grace sat in her car, closing her eyes as she sighed and realized just how deep she was in trouble. She had just come back from her appointment at the doctor's office, a physical. Her birthday had just passed a week ago and while Grace expected nothing out of the ordinary to show up, she was wrong. She was, actually, six weeks pregnant. Six weeks and her wedding to Oliver wasn't for another month. How was he going to react? Under any other circumstance, she would expect him to be happy, but the fact that they weren't even married and that they had only made love three times made her think otherwise. She sighed again and got out of the car, knowing the was no way around this conversation and she highly doubted she could keep this pregnancy a secret until the wedding. She entered the front door and decided to check in on the girls before facing her fiancée. She found Molly in the kitchen, chomping on fresh chocolate chip cookies with a glass of whole milk at her side. Molly didn't notice Grace enter the kitchen, so Grace sat next to her daughter and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mama!" Molly said when she turned her head to see Grace.

"Hi, sweetheart. I just got back from my appointment and I wanted to check in on you,"

"I'm fine, Mama," Molly said and Grace smiled. She kissed the top of her head before getting up and going upstairs to Annie's room. The redhead was laying stomach down on her bed, reading a book. Ever since Annie had come to the orphanage, she had taken quite a liking to reading and could most often be found in her room reading when she was alone.

"Hey, Mom!" Annie said, looking up, "How was your appointment?"

"It was fine, dear. I'm all good," She replied, a weak smile on her face. Grace hoped that Annie wouldn't notice she was tense, but she doubted it. The ten year old was very perceptive and while it was one of the things Grace loved about her, it was also one if the things that she wished wasn't there at times. Annie seemed to not notice anything, or she did and chose not to ask anything, for she returned to her book and Grace went down the hall to Oliver's study. He smiled when he caught sight of Grace and walked over to her, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"How was the doctor?" He asked, kissing her neck.

"It was fine. There was something that the doctor found that I actually need to talk to you about, though,"

Oliver stopped his ministrations on Grace's neck and looked at her, concern clear in his ice blue eyes. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, not wrong. I'm fine. More than fine, actually," Grace said.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm pregnant, Oliver. Six weeks along," Grace said and Oliver looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Excuse me? Are you sure? We were only together three times," he said and Grace nodded.

"How do you feel about that?"

"Well, honestly, I don't know what to feel. I want to be happy, Grace, but I get the feeling that this child isn't mine. I don't know why, but I was gone the day after we were together the first time, and you must have had some time to yourself that day."

Grace's eyes narrowed as she realized what Oliver was implying.

"Excuse me? Oliver, you don't seem to remember how much work it is it take care of two little girls plus a whole staff for the house. When would I have found the time to make love to someone else?!" She asked, her voice rising a little.

"I don't know, Grace. You tell me,"

Grace scoffed. "Is this honestly what you think? That I would have a lover on the side when I committed myself to you in every way that's possible? We have two children together, for Gods sakes! Would I really put our girls, our family in jeopardy like that?!"

Oliver slammed his fist down on his desk, his anger rising. He couldn't believe that this baby that Grace claimed to be his was actually that. It all seemed too coincidental. "Dammit, Grace. Tell me the truth. Is there a remote possibility that this baby inside of you might not be mine?" He asked, accenting each word with flavor.

Grace shook her head. "I don't know, Oliver. I thought you knew me. Why don't you tell me?"Grace said as she turned to leave the room, slamming the door in her wake. Once out in the hall, she collapsed to the floor in sobs. She had expected Oliver to be surprised and worried about the fact that they weren't even married, but not even for a second did she worry about him thinking that the baby wasn't his. Annette came hurrying into the hallway and when she saw Grace on the floor in tears, she sat down beside her on the floor. She was a close friend of Grace's and wanted to know what was the matter.

"Grace, what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

Grace took a minute to compose herself and sighed. "I'm pregnant, Annette. I told Oliver and he thinks it isn't his. That I've had an affair," Annette's jaw dropped in shock. "What? I cannot imagine him saying anything like that to you, Grace. He adores you,"

Grace gave a wry smile. "I thought that was the case, too. Apparently not. Oh, Annette, how could he think something like that, especially of me? Do I come off that way? Do I seem like the type of woman who would sleep around?"

Annette Put her arm around Grace. "No, Grace, you don't and Oliver doesn't think that about you. I'm sure he was just in shock and it was the first thing that popped into his mind. Give him some time, Grace. He'll come to his senses." She said as she got up and brushed off her maids' skirt.

"I hope you're right, Annette. Maybe he just needs some time to cool down," Annette helped Grace up and Grace went downstairs and outside onto the terrace to sit and watch Annie and Molly play tag on the front lawn. Grace put her hand to her stomach absentmindedly and sighed. She couldn't believe that this was happening, that Oliver was so angry with her and that he would think something so incredibly horrible of her. Annie ran up the steps to the terrace and stopped in front of Grace, panting slightly.

"Mom! Are you and Daddy done working for today?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure what your father is doing right now, actually. He gave me the afternoon off so I could spend some time with you girls," Annie's brow furrowed, slightly confused. "Wouldn't you guys both be able to spend time with us if you worked together?"

Grace sighed under her breath at Annie's point and she forced a smile onto her face, although probably not very convincing. "Yes, I guess you're right, darling, but Daddy actually had some stuff to do that didn't require my help."

"Oh, okay," Annie said, accepting this reasoning and sitting next to Grace. Molly came running up with a glass of lemonade in her hand, drops sloshing out of the cup as she ran. "Mama, can we go to a movie? I'm bored and hot," Molly asked as she stood in front of her mother and older sister.

Grace smiled at the idea. A movie would mean at least three hours out of the house, three hours that Grace wouldn't to have to worry about facing Oliver. "Sure, sweetheart. Why don't you and Annie go inside and freshen up while I go talk to Daddy and tell him we're going out?"

Molly nodded and she and Annie went inside as Grace went to Oliver's office. He was sitting at his desk and working through some papers, looking stressed.

"The girls and I are going to a movie. We'll be home by dinner," Grace said, standing in the doorway.

Oliver looked up startled. "That sounds like a good idea. Gives us both a chance to think and maybe decide to do the right thing and tell he truth," he grumbled and Grace felt her anger rising once more, but knew the girls would be ready soon and that they could not argue right now. It was far too risky.

Grace swallowed her anger and left the room, shutting the door. She met the girls in the front foyer and smiled at the two of them wearing dresses. "You girls ready?"

Both girls nodded and the three of them went to the theatre. Grace barely was able to pay attention to the movie as her mind kept drifting to Oliver and his assumptions. The girls seemed not to notice and were enjoying the movie, giggling at the funny parts. Once they went home, Grace had gone from angry to furious as she kept thinking about the argument, but she couldn't focus on her emotions at the moment as she had to make sure the girls didn't know she and Oliver were at odds. They arrived home just in time for dinner and Mrs. Pugh informed Grace that Oliver had requested a sandwich be brought up to his study as he had an emergency for work. Grace sighed, knowing that there was no emergency. He was avoiding her, plain and simple. She, Annie and Molly ate their dinners, the girls taking over the conversation as they chatted about the movie and Grace tried to be happy and as normal as possible. Her efforts were useless, though, as Annie seemed to notice her mother was distracted. "

Mom, is Daddy really busy?" She asked and Grace almost choked on her mashed potatoes, startled at the question.

"Of course he is, darling. Why else wouldn't he be here?" Grace asked.

Annie shrugged. "I don't know. You just seem distracted," she said and Grace reached out, tousling her hair.

"I'm fine, darling. Just thinking,"

Annie nodded and went back to eating her dinner. Once finished, she, Annie, and Molly went out for an evening walk in the gardens at Grace's suggestion, knowing the girls would want to go and spend time with Oliver in his office, but not trusting herself to be civil or normal towards him right now. "

All right, girls, I think it's bedtime," Grace said an hour later taking in the sleepy faces of both her daughters. Molly reached her hands up towards her mother and Grace leaned down, picking the little girl. Up She led Annie inside and dropped both the girls off in their rooms to get ready for bed before heading towards her suite to take a moment and compose herself as she felt that she was losing the grip on her emotions. Grace sat in front of her vanity for a few minutes before Annie appeared in her doorway, clad in a nightgown.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Annie asked, taking a step into the bedroom.

Grace looked up, startled at her daughters voice. "Oh, yes, Annie. Sorry, I was just caught up in my thoughts. Let me go and tuck you in," Annie said next to Grace on the bench in front of her vanity. "You've been thinking a lot today. What's wrong, Mom?"

Grace smiled at Annie's perceptiveness and knew that trying to keep her emotions in check around the girls wasn't going to work much longer. She turned towards Annie and took the little girl's hands into her own. "Your father and I had an argument this morning, darling, and I've just been preoccupied with thinking about it all day."

Annie gasped. Her mother and father were perfect for each other and she couldn't imagine either of them being angry with the other. "Do you guys still love each other?"

Now it was Grace's turn to be shocked. "Oh, darling, of course we do. Daddy and I love each other very much and no silly little argument is ever going to change that. Now, I think I told you to get into bed. Let's go, young lady," Grace finished, smiling.

She and Annie went down the hall to the redhead's room and Grace tucked her in. "Goodnight, Annie. Sleep well. I love you," Grace said, leaning down and kissing Annie on the forehead. Annie smiled up at her mother and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, Mom. I love you," Annie replied and Grace got up from her perch in the bedside, turning and leaving the room. She went across the hall to Molly's room and found the little girl already under her covers.

"Goodnight, my sweet little girl. I love you very much. Sweet dreams." Grace said as she stroked Molly's bangs back from her forehead and kissed it softly. Molly smiled up at her mother.

"Goodnight, Mama. I love you," Molly said and Grace sat on the bed, watching her sleep for a few minutes more until she was satisfied that her daughter was sound asleep. Grace left ten minutes later and went to her suite again, finally able to let her emotions get the best of her. She collapsed into her bed and let out the first of many sobs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Oliver was in his office, sipping a glass of brandy and going over his actions and words towards Grace earlier in his head. He had certainly made a mess of things, that was for certain. How he could have been so forward and angry with Grace, he didn't know. He didn't mean the harsh words that came out of his mouth. He knew that Grace was gentle and loving and that there was no way she could have done something so awful to him, as to trick him into being the father of her lovers' child. However, he had heard more than one anecdote of the same thing he accused Grace of happening to his business partners and he couldn't help but be cautious. Grace wasn't like that, he knew, though and he didn't want to be so angry with her, or the other way around. Oliver sighed and got up from his desk, intending to go to Grace's suite and apologize for being so incredibly foolish. He stopped himself outside her door once he heard the sobs coming from within and his heart clenched.

"Oh, Grace," he whispered, "What did I do?"

Oliver leaned his head against the wall of the door and stood there in silence for awhile until he heard Grace's sobbing die down. He knocked on her door and Grace appeared in the doorway, face flushed.

"Grace, I, uh, think we need to have a talk. May I?" He asked, gesturing towards her room and Grace sighed, defeated.

"Oliver, it's been a long day and I'm not feeling that great. I think it's pretty obvious where we both stand on this pregnancy. I'll try and find a place of my own soon," Grace said as she slid her engagement ring off her finger and placed it in Oliver's palm.

Oliver stood and looked at the ring, shell shocked. Grace gave a wavering smile as she stepped back into her room and shut the door quietly. He stole down the hall to his room and got ready for bed. Once he was actually in bed, though, sleep seemed to be the enemy tonight. How could he sleep when Grace had just called off their engagement? What would he tell the girls? That their mother was leaving because he was a foolish pig? Oliver sighed as he stared up at his ceiling. Things were certainly a mess.

* * *

Grace was on the other side of the house, in the same position that Oliver was. She knew that mostly likely the talk Oliver wanted to have was about their engagement and how to go about the girls now. Grace had already made up her mind, though, and knew that she didn't want to be engaged to a man who thought so poorly of her. Even though it was the last thing Grace ever wanted to do, it was the right thing to do. It would be a miracle if their marriage lasted over six months. Why try and make something work that was so obviously wrong? Grace sighed and turned on her side, closing her eyes.

"Oh, Oliver. How did this turn out...so wrong?" She whispered, a tear leaking from her eye.

* * *

Grace awoke the next morning, exhausted and not feeling the slightest bit more optimistic about her and Oliver's predicament. She joined the girls in the dining room for breakfast, Mrs. Pugh informing her that Oliver had once again sent for a tray to be brought up to his office. Annie's eyebrow furrowed as she heard this. Ever since Grace had admitted that she and Oliver had gotten into a fight the night before, Annie was on edge. Her father seemed to be avoiding her mother and she was worried what was going to happen next.

"Mama, why is Daddy so busy all of a sudden?" Molly suddenly piped up, shaking both Grace and Annie out of their thoughts. Grace sighed, putting down her fork as she put a hand over Molly's.

"He's not, sweetheart. We got into an argument yesterday and I think he just wants his space right now,"

"Are you still in love, Mama?" The little girl asked, her eyes turning worrisome. Grace's heart clenched.

"Of course I am, sweetheart. I will always love your Daddy, no matter what may happen." She said, trying to be comforting.

Molly nodded and finished her breakfast. Once she and Annie were done, the two went outside to play while Grace went up to Oliver's study. She knocked on the door almost hesitantly.

"Come in, Grace," Oliver said when he heard Grace knock. Grace came in and sat on the couch.

"I think we need to discuss some things," she said and Oliver nodded.

"I think we do. I know that the things I said yesterday came off harsh and I fully apologize for what I said. It wasn't right to accuse you of something so petty and childish. I want you to know that I never once doubted your intentions, Grace. I know that some women would do this and much more, but you're not them. I love you, Grace, and I love this baby and our girls. I promise that I will cherish you and give all three of our children the life and love that they deserve. I will spend each and every day regretting the words that I said to you yesterday. I want to get married still, Grace, and I don't want you to leave me or the girls. They need you, Grace. I need you." Oliver finished and Grace looked up, shocked at his words. This was definitely not how she was expecting this conversation to go.

"Oliver, I-I don't know what to say. Yesterday you seemed so, so angry at me. Are you sure that you didn't believe I could do something so awful?" Oliver nodded and got up, walking over to Grace.

"I took the best thing I've ever had for granted. Please take me back, Grace," Grace smiled and hugged Oliver.

"Of course I will. I love you, Oliver, and I'm sorry for everything," she said quietly. "

You don't have to apologize, Grace. You did nothing wrong. This baby should bring nothing but joy to us and I can't be more excited to be a father again."

Grace smiled. "I love you, Oliver Warbucks,"

Oliver kissed her cheek. "I love you, too, Grace Farrell."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys are all enjoying this so far and a special thanks to those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed. As a side note, this story is not in chronological order. I will upload the oneshots in the order I think is best, not in chronological order, so this is why this oneshot takes place a month before the last. As always, please review if you enjoy it.

* * *

The Most Beautiful 4-Letter Word

Grace was beginning to grow frustrated. It had been a week since she and Oliver had brought Molly into their home and the little girl was still calling Grace 'Miss Grace' and Oliver 'Mr. Oliver.' She and Oliver had been nothing if not doting to her and she couldn't understand why Molly was so reluctant to start calling her parents as such. Grace had read through her file the night they brought Molly home and knew that her biological parents were loving and kind people and that their death was unexpected and harsh, so she saw no reason why abandonment issues would be the cause. Molly had been with a babysitter one night while her parents went out and went to dinner and a movie. On the way home, they collided with another car and were killed upon impact. Molly had no family living nearby so she was sent to the orphanage. Grace's heart clenched as she read Molly's file and was so glad that she and Oliver had decided to bring Molly to the mansion.

The family had fallen into a nightly routine ever since Molly had come home. Every night around six, they would have dinner and then Grace would bathe Molly. After that, the family would spend some quality time together before the girls went to bed. Grace or Oliver would tuck Annie in first, then Molly, who always requested a bedtime story. This night was no different. After finishing a dinner of spaghetti and meatballs accompanied with garlic bread, Grace took Molly upstairs to take a bath. This was the part of the nightly routine that was Grace's favorite as she got to spend some quality time with her youngest daughter.

"Molly, sweetheart, you have such pretty hair." Grace commented, running through Molly's conditioned hair with a comb.

"Thank you, Miss Grace," Molly replied.

Grace sighed, hearing what her daughter had called her again. She decided to try and reassure her. "I want you to know something, honey. You're not in our home for any temporary time. Daddy and I want you to be our daughter and we want you to be comfortable coming to us with anything. We love you very much, sweetheart."

"I love you, too, Mama." Grace's hand froze as she realized what Molly had just called her. For almost nine days she had been waiting to hear that word directed to her and now that she had finally heard it, she wanted to pluck Molly out of the bathtub and hug her close.

"What did you just call me, sweetheart?" Grace asked, not quite wanting to believe what she had just heard.

"I called you Mama. Is that okay? Please don't be mad." Molly said, looking at Grace with less certainty than she had just a few moments ago. "Oh, my darling little girl. It is totally perfect if you call me that. I would never be mad at you for something like that. Never in a million years." Molly smiled and Grace kissed her forehead. "What do you say we finish getting you all cleaned up and then we go spend some time with Daddy and Annie?"

"Okay, Mama." Molly agreed and Grace finished washing her off. She dried her off and then helped her change into her nightgown. Once finished, the two went off to meet Oliver and Annie in Oliver's study. There, Annie and Molly played together with Molly's dolls and Oliver and Grace watched them lovingly on the sofa, cuddled together.

"All right girls, I think it's bedtime," Grace said about an hour later as the girls both groaned in unison.

"Come on, Mom, can't we stay up just a little while more?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, Mama, can't we?" Molly begged alongside her sister. Oliver looked at Grace after hearing what Molly had called her. Grace was smiling widely as she knelt down beside the girls.

"No, girls, it's bedtime. C'mon, go on and get ready for bed. Daddy and I will be up in a few minutes."

The girls reluctantly got up and started up the stairs. Grace turned to Oliver, the wide smile still on her face.

"Did you hear what Molly called me?" She asked Oliver, who nodded.

"Was this the first time?" He asked and Grace shook her head.

"No, she said it when I was giving her a bath. At first I thought I was hearing things, but then I asked her to repeat it and Oliver, it just made me so happy. She's really ours."

Oliver kissed the top of her head. "Yes, darling, she is. Our little girl."

Grace's eyes shined and she sighed in contentment. "We better go upstairs and tuck the girls in," she said and Oliver nodded, walking over to the staircase and going up. Oliver and Grace stopped outside the door to Annie's room and Grace knocked.

"Come in!" Annie called and the two walked inside. Annie was sitting up in bed, surrounded by over a dozen pillows. Grace chuckled and sat down on the edge of the mattress. Annie smiled widely at her soon-to-be mother. "Are you happy that Molly called you 'mama'? She's been wanting to call you that for a long time. I think you remind her of her birth mom." Annie said and Grace smiled.

"Yes, darling, I'm very happy. I'm so glad that we have two wonderful little girls. But you need to get to sleep now," She said and Annie nodded, settling herself down in the bed.

"Goodnight, Mom. I love you," Annie said, kissing Grace on the cheek.

"I love you, too, Annie. Sleep well," Grace said, kissing her softly on the forehead and stepping back so Oliver could say goodnights.

"Goodnight, Daddy. I love you." Annie said, kissing Oliver's cheek.

"Goodnight, princess. I love you, too." Oliver sat, patting Annie on the cheek and getting up from his spot on the bed. He and Grace turned and left the room, shutting off the light and closing the door gently. They went across the hall to Molly's room and opened the door to see Molly sitting up in the queen sized bed, a book in her hands. Grace came over and crawled into the bed as Molly snuggled into her side.

"Mama, will you read me a bedtime story?" Molly asked, extending the hand that had the book in it. Grace smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Of course, little ladybug," Grace replied, using her pet name for her daughter and starting the book. Once finished, she settled Molly under the covers and got up to kiss her goodnight.

"I love you, little ladybug. Sweet dreams." Grace said, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, Mama. I love you," Molly said sweetly, kissing her mother on cheek. Grace smiled and patted her head before turning and leaving the room just as Oliver reentered. He had left some time while Grace was reading the book. Oliver walked over to Molly's side of the bed and sat down, barely putting weight on the mattress.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you," He said, softly kissing Molly's forehead.

"I love you, too, Daddy. Goodnight," Molly said as Oliver broke out into a wide smile. He fought back tears as he kissed Molly once more. He got up and left the room, meeting Grace in the hallway. She immediately took in his face and realized what had happened.

"She called you 'daddy', didn't she?" Grace asked.

Oliver nodded. "Grace." He said simply.

"Yes, Oliver?" She asked.

"She's ours. She really is,"

Grace smiled and kissed him. "Yes, dear, she is."

The two went downstairs to work for a little while before going to bed themselves. They worked until around midnight before they went upstairs to ready themselves for bed.

"Goodnight, Grace. I love you." Oliver said, leaving Grace at her bedroom door and kissing her. They both had decided to wait until the wedding to move into a room together.

"I love you, too, dear. See you in the morning," Grace said, closing the door and disappearing into her bedroom. She got ready for bed and then crawled into her bed, sighing as she thought about the events of the day. She still couldn't believe that Molly had finally called her 'mama'. For as long as she could remember, Grace had always wanted to be a mother and ever since she had seen Annie in Miss Hannigan's office, she knew that her time was coming soon. Once Annie's adoption was final and the engagement ring was on her finger, she almost couldn't believe how perfect her life was turning out.

* * *

Grace awoke a few hours later to a loud clap of thunder. She looked out her window and saw rain pouring down. Grace sighed and settled back down into bed, realizing that nothing was wrong as she had feared. She closed her eyes and was just about to drift off when she heard her bedroom door creek open. She heard the pattering of little feet on the carpet and then felt a little girl hop up onto the mattress.

"Mama?" Molly whispered as Grace slowly opened her eyes again.

"Molly? Are you okay, sweetheart?" Grace asked, concerned.

"Mama, the thunder." Molly whimpered and Grace sat up, gathering the little girl into her arms as another clap of thunder sounded. Molly flinched in her arms and Grace rubbed her back in circles.

"Shh, sweetheart. It's just thunder. There's nothing to be afraid of, all right? It's just thunder," Grace soothed, whispering into the little girl's ear.

"It's scary, Mama," Molly whispered as her eyes shined with tears in the moonlight streaming through the window.

"I know it is, little ladybug, but thunderstorms happen all the time. Nothing's going to happen. Mama's here. I'll protect you," Grace promised and as the words left her mouth, she realized that she would give her life for the little girl wrapped in her embrace. Another clap of thunder. Molly buried her head in Grace's arms, seemingly trying to block out the loud sounds. She whimpered loudly.

"Shh, ladybug. It's okay. Everything's okay."

"But, Mama, how are you so sure?" Molly asked and Grace smiled at the little girl.

"Because I know, darling. Can you go back to sleep for me, huh? Do you think you can do that for Mama?" Grace asked and Molly looked up, fear in her eyes.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" The little girl asked almost uncertainly and Grace realized that she hadn't had comfort like this in who knew how long.

"Oh, darling. Of course you can. I wouldn't make you go back to your room in a storm like this. C'mon, let's get you settled." Grace said as she let go of Molly and tucked her into the bed. "Sleep well, little ladybug. I'll be right here if you need me." Grace whispered, kissing Molly's forehead.

Molly closed her eyes, clutching Grace's hand and fell asleep fairly quickly. Grace smiled at her sleeping daughter. This was yet another first for her. The first time Molly slept in her bed, and depending on the girl's actions, it was certainly not the last. Grace settled herself into the bed and fell asleep, a smile on her face. Yes, the little girl asleep in the bed next to her was really and truly, hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Here is the next chapter! I'm sorry this one was a little short, but I thought that I ended it at a good place. As always, please review if you liked it or if you have suggestions and please favorite & follow.

* * *

The Most Magical Time

"Mama, it's snowing!" Molly exclaimed excitedly one cold winter evening, pressing her face up against the windowpane of the study and watching as the small white snowflakes fell over the mansion grounds.

"Yes, it is, darling. The first snow of the season," Grace said, chuckling to herself as she went back to her book.

"When are Daddy and Annie coming home?" The little girl asked, turning her face away from the windowpane. Grace put down her book and looked at the large grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

"In about an hour, darling." Oliver and Annie were at a movie that night and Grace and Molly had decided to stay home, not wanting to face the cold winter weather that awaited them outside. The meteorologists had been predicting snow for days now and it finally came.

"Mama, can I go out and play in the snow?"

"Let's wait on that a little while, sweetheart. It's getting late. Maybe you and Annie can go out and play when she gets home."

Molly pouted a little bit and Grace chuckled again.

"The snow isn't even sticking to the ground yet, sweetheart. You won't be able to do much right now in it anyways."

"Okay, Mama. I guess you're right." Molly replied, hopping up onto the sofa in Oliver study and snuggling into her mother's side. "What are you reading?" She asked.

"Just a book. It's not very exciting." Grace said, setting the book down on the table end next to the sofa. Molly's face suddenly lit up with a smile.

"Mama, will you read to me?"

"Sure, ladybug. Why don't you go and pick out a book from your room?" She asked and Molly nodded excitedly, hopping off the couch and leaving the study. Grace went over to the fireplace and started it up. Even though the mansion had heat, it still got cold on nights like these and Grace had always loved to cuddle up in front of the fireplace. Molly came back a few minutes later and she and Grace settled on the sofa, Grace with her arm over Molly as the little girl cuddled with her mother. Grace started the book and halfway through it, Oliver and Annie came home, earlier than expected. They entered the office, noses red but smiles on their faces.

"Annie! Daddy! It's snowing!" Molly said once she saw them, hopping off the couch and running to her family members. Oliver picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"It's snowing, princess. Why don't you and Annie go outside and play for a little while before bed?"

Molly nodded as Oliver set her down on the ground and she and Annie ran outside to play in the snow, which had blanketed the mansion grounds.

"Wear your coats!" Grace called after the girls.

Oliver smiled and sat down in the couch next to her, kissing her hello.

"How was the movie? Did Annie enjoy it?"

"I would say so. She was so excited when we left the theater and saw that it was snowing. She told me that they never got to play in it at the orphanage."

"Molly was the same way. She wanted to go out and play right when it started to snow, but I wanted you and Annie to be back to see how excited she got. Their faces are priceless."

Oliver nodded, putting him arm around Grace and kissing her forehead. "I love you, Grace, and I'm so glad that you decided to get a girl orphan instead of a boy."

Grace chuckled. "Me too." She kissed him again before standing and walking over to the window to see the girls playing in the snow excitedly. They were catching snowflakes on their tongues and just looked so excited. Oliver joined her and wrapped his arms around her body, peppering her neck with soft kisses.

"Have I told you today how beautiful you are?" He asked and Grace looked up to him, a genuine smile on her face.

"Now you're just lying." She joked and Oliver kissed her once more.

"I would never lie to you, my dear. You are beautiful, Grace, and I want to make sure you know that." Grace smiled as she stole a glance at the grandfather clock.

"Oh, I didn't realize how late it was. We need to get the girls into bed." She said, pulling out of Oliver's embrace and going out into the front foyer. She pulled on her coat and went outside.

"Mom, the snow is so magical!" Annie said upon noticing Grace and the woman chuckled.

"Yes, it sure is, sweetheart, but it's bedtime now. You girls need to get inside and get to bed."

"Aw, Mama, can't we stay up a little while longer? I'm not even tired!" Molly said as she yawned, her actions deceiving her words.

"Absolutely not. You girls can play in the snow tomorrow. It's bedtime now." Grace repeated and the girls reluctantly went inside, handing their coats to Grace and making their way tiredly up the stairs. Grace hung their coats up and went to her room to brush her teeth and wash her face before going down the hall to Annie's room and tucking her in.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Sleep well. I love you. See you in the morning," Grace said leaning down and kissing Annie on the forehead.

"G'night, Mom. I love you," Annie said, yawning and turning onto her side, closing her eyes. Grace patted her hair before leaving the room and turning out the lights. She went across the hall to Molly's room and saw the little girl passed out on the bed still in her clothes from the day. Grace chuckled at the sight and went over to the dresser, pulling out a silk pink nightgown.

"So much for not being tired." Grace said as she took Molly's clothes off and changed her into her nightgown. She tucked her into bed with a soft kiss on the forehead,

"Goodnight, little ladybug. I love you more than all the stars in the sky. Sleep well," Grace said, pulling the covers up around the like girl. She left the room and went back to her and Oliver's room, finishing getting ready for bed. She got into bed and read for a little while before Oliver came in. He brushed his teeth and shaved before coming to bed.

"Today was a good day," he said as he turned out his lamp and rolled over on his side. Grace smiled and nodded, though Oliver couldn't see her. 'Yes, it was." She agreed and drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

Oliver and Grace were awakened the next morning by Molly jumping up and down on the mattress. Grace opened her eyes at the movement and sighed.

"Mama, you need to wake up. It's snowing and I wanna play in it!" Molly whispered excitedly and Grace smiled.

"I know you do, sweetheart, but Mama is still very tired right now. Maybe you should go and play with your dolls for a little bit while I get some more sleep." Grace suggested.

"Aw. Okay, Mama." Molly said and got off the bed, leaving the room as Grace shut her eyes once more. When she got up for the morning around nine, both Annie and Molly were already awake and eating their breakfast of oatmeal. Grace joined them and started on her own bowl as the girls finished up and went outside to play in the snow. Oliver was doing some work, but Grace had taken the day off, intent on playing with the girls. Together, she, Annie, and Molly built a family of snowmen. A mother, father, and two little girls, all holding hands. Grace smiled at their snow creations.

"This is beautiful, girls." She said as Annie and Molly started on another snowman.

"You really think so, Mama?" Molly asked and Grace nodded.

"Yes, baby, I really think so." Grace said, kissing Molly on the cheek. "I think we've had enough snow for the day, don't you? Let's go inside and get some hot chocolate."

Grace took each girl by the hand and led them inside to the kitchen, where a tray of hot chocolate awaited them on the counter. They all took their mugs and sat down at the table, sipping their beverages.

"Mama, I love the snow. It's so pretty!" Molly said and Grace smiled, wiping some hot chocolate off her face.

"I'm glad you think so, sweetheart." Grace said, smiling at her daughter and looking at the falling snowflakes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the reviews so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the whole story in general. Just as a clarification for last chapter: Oliver and Grace were married at that point in time. The way I see it is that they get married in August, a month after the girls are adopted (according to the 1982 movie, which this story is based off of). When the winter and Christmas rolls around, they will have been married for about four months. In this chapter they are not married yet, but engaged. Sorry for rambling on, but I just wanted to clarify that. As always, please read, review, and favorite.

* * *

The First Night

The first week following Molly's adoption was one that Grace would love to relive over and over again. The day after Molly and the other girls from the orphanage came to visit the mansion, Grace asked Oliver what he would think about adopting another girl. The billionaire was hesitant at first, grimacing when the topic first came up.

"Oh, Grace, I don't know. We just adopted Annie, things have changed so much already for all of us. Annie needs stability and bringing another child to the house right now just doesn't seem that rational." Oliver said and Grace sighed, sitting down on the sofa in the study as she saw all her thoughts about adopting Molly disappearing.

"Oh, Oliver, I just, I can't bear to imagine that little girl being in that orphanage another day. She and Annie are so close already. I'm sure that Annie will be so excited. I know it isn't realistic to adopt every orphan, but Molly is special. I can tell she is,"

Oliver sighed and came over to Grace, sitting next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "This really means a lot to you, doesn't it?" He asked and Grace nodded.

"It really does." She replied.

"Then there is nothing I'd rather do to make you happy, my dear."

A wide smile broke out onto Grace's face. "Oh, Oliver, I can't wait to tell her!" She said, kissing him on the cheek lightly.

* * *

"Really? You're going to adopt me, Mr. Warbucks?" Molly asked, incredulous after Grace made the announcement the following day when Oliver and Grace went to the orphanage to tell Molly their decision.

"Yes, sweetheart, I am. What do you think about that?" He asked, smiling.

"Oh, Mr. Warbucks, I think it's great!" Molly said excitedly and returned the billionaire's smile.

"Well, Molly, we have some bad news," Grace interjected, "Mr. Warbucks and I spoke to the Board of Orphans to start your adoption paperwork, but they told us we can't bring you home until Saturday. I'm sorry, sweetie,"

Molly's face fell for a moment, before it lit up just as brightly as before. "It's okay, Miss Grace. At least I have a home now."

Grace smiled at the girl's optimism. "Yes, darling, that's right. You do." Grace said and knelt down to give Molly a hug. "

We're going to go now, Molly. We'll be back to get you on Saturday, all right?" Oliver said and Molly nodded.

Grace kissed her forehead before she and Oliver turned to leave the orphanage. Once inside the Dusenberg, Grace heaved a heavy sigh.

"I wish we could bring her home today, Oliver. I can't stand the thought of her living in that orphanage for another day."

"I know, darling, but we only have three more days until we can bring her home. Plus, you'll be so busy planning her party that you won't even feel the time pass by. Before you know it, it'll be Saturday and we'll bring her home."

Grace smiled at the thought of the party. After announcing the impending adopting to Annie, the redhead suggested having an adoption party for Molly like the one she'd had on the Fourth of July. Grace liked the idea immediately and began planning a grand party according to what Annie told her Molly liked. So far, Grace had hired the same circus crew they had gotten for Annie's party and had rented a few ponies, as well as a catering service and a fireworks professional.

"That's true," Grace replied and Oliver smiled, leaning over and kissing her gently. The car pulled to a stop in front of the mansion and Grace saw Annie excitedly waiting outside.

"Did you tell Molly? How did she take it? When can she come home? When-"

Annie's stream of questions was cut off by Grace holding her hand up, chuckling.

"Yes, we just came back from telling Molly. She's very excited, just like you are and she's coming home Saturday, right before the party. She doesn't know about it yet, so don't spoil the surprise for her, all right?"

Annie nodded. "Leaping lizards, I can't wait for her to come home! It's going to be so much fun having her around!" Annie said and Grace smiled. "Yes, it sure is, darling."

* * *

Saturday came sooner than Grace, Oliver, and Annie had expected. Oliver was right about Grace being so preoccupied about Molly's adoption party that she didn't even realize the days passing by. Shortly before noon Saturday, the three of them piled into the car and drove the short distance to the orphanage. Molly was waiting in the office when they arrived, hopping up and down excitedly. Grace and Oliver signed the last of the adoption papers and they were all ready to go.

"You ready to go see your home?" Grace asked, bending down to Molly's eye level as the little girl nodded excitedly.

"Yes I am!" She replied, taking Grace's hand and leading her out of the orphanage. They drove back to the mansion and after a lunch of salami sandwiches and salads ("This is the best food I've ever had!" Molly had exclaimed), Grace took Molly out onto the terrace so the little girl wouldn't see the arriving crew members for the party and the surprise wouldn't be spoiled.

"Molly, honey, do you remember how Mr. Warbucks and I had a party to celebrate Annie's adoption?" Grace asked and Molly nodded.

"Yeah, that was a fun party, Miss Grace!" Molly said.

"I'm glad you thought so, sweetheart, because it turns out that we're throwing a party tonight to celebrate your adoption!"

Molly's eyes widened. "Just for me?" She asked, incredulous.

"Yes, darling, just for you." Grace replied, tousling Molly's hair affectionately.

"Woah," the little girl breathed. Grace chuckled at the little girl's wonderment and took her by the hand.

"Come, my dear, we have a party to get you ready for," Grace said, leading Molly inside and up to her room, which she had yet to see yet. "This," Molly asked when Grace opened her bedroom door, "is my room? All mine?" She was clearly surprised by the sheer size of the room and the piles toys on the floor. Grace nodded, smiling.

"Yes, darling. It's all yours. Do you want to look around for a few minutes?"

Molly nodded, taking her hand out of Grace's and walking forward into the room, cautiously. She glanced over the three story dollhouse in the corner with bright eyes and a wide smile, impressed. She'd never before seen a room so large and the fact that it was all hers made her feel like a princess. Moly turned back to Grace, amazed.

"Wow, Miss Grace. This is so pretty!" She exclaimed and Grace smiled.

"I'm glad you approve, darling. Do you want to pick out a special party dress?" She asked, gesturing to the closet. Molly walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a closet full of dresses and shoes. Molly gasped as she looked through the closet and picked out a yellow, puffy dress before turning back to Grace. "

This one," She said and Grace took the dress, looking at it.

"I think it's beautiful and you're going to look beautiful in it. Let's go and get you ready," Grace said, taking Molly's hand and leading her into the bathroom. Grace walked up to the bathtub and started running water. She helped Molly change out of her dirty, worn orphanage clothes and into the tub, where she proceeded to wash her body and hair. Once finished, Grace helped Molly out of the tub and wrapped her in the softest towel that they owned before drying her off.

"Miss Grace, thank you for helping me," Molly said once she was in her dress and Grace smiled, patting her shoulder. "

Molly, darling, I'm your mother now and I wouldn't be a very good mother if I didn't help you bathe. I love you very much and you don't need to thank me for doing this," Grace replied. Molly smiled as Grace got out the blow dryer and started drying Molly's hair, making it wavy in the process. Grace tied it up in a bun, some strands sticking out on the side and Grace turned Molly to face the mirror.

"There, sweetheart. You look gorgeous,"

"Really?" Molly asked.

"Really. I need to get ready for the party now, so why don't you go and find Annie?" Grace suggested, walking out of the bathroom and Molly nodded.

"Okay, Miss Grace," Molly agreed and went across the hall to Annie's room. Grace smiled as she walked back to her suite. She got dressed into the dress she had worn the day Oliver had decided to adopt Annie and curled her hair, letting it frame her face. She went and gathered the girls from Annie's room and went to meet Oliver in the front foyer. Once he noticed Grace, his eyes lit up at the sight of her.

"You look gorgeous," He whispered into her ear, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Thank you." Grace replied and together, the four made their way out onto the terrace. Grace and Oliver had invited many people, most of which were Oliver's business associates and their wives as well as President and Mrs. Roosevelt. The latter two had already arrived and Oliver took Molly by the hand and led her over to them.

"Ah, Oliver, good to see you again. And who is this sweet little one we have here?" He asked, noticing Molly who looked very shy.

"Sir, this is Molly. Grace and I adopted her just a few days ago, that's why we threw this party,"

"Pleasure to meet you, Molly." Roosevelt said, tipping his hat and smiling at Molly, who shyly smiled back and waved cautiously.

"Nice to meet you," the little girl replied and Roosevelt smiled at her.

"Is she like Annie?" The president asked and Oliver nodded, placing a hand on Molly's shoulder.

"Yes, just like Annie. They were actually best friends in the orphanage and one day she and her friends came to visit Annie and I just fell in love with her." Molly's eyes widened as she looked up to Oliver.

"You love me?" She asked and Oliver chuckled, swooping her up and placing her on his shoulders.

"Yes, my dear, I love you." He said and Molly smiled widely.

"I love you, too, Mr. Oliver,"

Oliver's heart melted at hearing the first "i love you" from his youngest daughter and walked over to Grace and Annie by the cotton candy vendor. Oliver set Molly down and Grace bent down to her with a stick of blue cotton candy in her left hand.

"Do you want to try some cotton candy?"

"Does it taste good?" Grace nodded, chuckling.

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm sure you'll love it."

Molly tore some cotton candy off and put it in her mouth. "Mmm, this is good!" She exclaimed and Grace smiled.

"I'm glad you think so." Molly finished off her cotton candy within ten minutes and Grace led her over to the circus act they had hired especially for the party. Molly looked at the circus with wide eyes and Grace and Oliver smiled at her and Annie's amazement.

* * *

The party was over by midnight and the guest of honor had long since fallen asleep. Moly fell asleep around ten thirty, right after the fireworks ended and Grace and Oliver took the sleeping girl up to her bedroom and tucked her in. By the end of the party, Annie was doing no better and Oliver took the sleepy girl up to her room and helped her prepare for bed. He then tucked her in with a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Annie. I love you. Sleep well," he whispered and Annie smiled, kissing his cheek.

"G'night, Daddy Warbucks. I love you," She mumbled groggily as she drifted off to sleep. He went out into the hall and saw Grace shutting Molly's door silently. "

Is she still asleep?" He asked and Grace nodded. "Like a little angel. Go take a look," She said, walking over to him and giving him a kiss on the lips before starting down the hall to her suite.

Oliver glanced at Molly's shut door and stole across the hall, turning the knob ever so carefully. Inside, Molly was curled up in a mass of blankets, her stuffed teddy bear in one arm and her thumb in her mouth. Oliver chuckled softly and shut the door before leaning against the hall, a smile on his face.

For the first time in ten or fifteen years, he felt truly and completely happy.


End file.
